Cupping appliance is a traditional Chinese medical healthcare appliance, which has existed since the old times and offers astounding effects. Traditional cupping appliance normally is made with solid material such as ceramics, bamboo cone, and glass. Suction cupping appliance made with organic glass has also been applied. The cupping appliance made with solid material normally needs ignition or gas sucking so as to allow the internal cavity to form a definite negative pressure, such that suction may be performed on a specific part of a human body. Cupping with ignition may easily cause burns while cupping with suction is not sufficiently convenient in operation. Furthermore, the cupping appliance made with solid material may easily fall off because the skin swells up after cupping. It is difficult to cup the slim muscles and curvy parts, such as the joints, spine and etc. In addition, it is not convenient to carry the cupping appliance.
In recent years, a novel cupping appliance that is made with rubber or silicone rubber has been introduced. Comparing with the cupping appliance made with hard material, the cupping appliance made with rubber or silicone rubber material has the following characteristics:                1) No need to ignite, will not burn a human, easy to learn how to operate and easy to operate;        2) Large cupping force, firm cupping, and the cupping sucking force may be easily adjusted;        3) Since the cup opening is soft and may change shape, joints, spines and other parts with curvy surfaces may also be cupped;        4) No limitation on physical status of the human, may perform cupping while sitting, standing or even walking;        5) Not easily broken, convenient to carry with.        
Since the cupping appliance made with rubber or silicone rubber possesses the above mentioned beneficial characteristics, it is favored by medical practitioners and patients.
However, the rubber material applied in current rubber cupping appliance is not transparent. In addition, silicone rubber cupping appliance also may only be semi-transparent due to the limitation in the manufacturing process. Such would affect observations made by the medical practitioners towards the concerned skin parts of the patients. This is also the main deficiency for the rubber elastic cupping.
The current manufacturing technique of the rubber or silicone rubber cupping appliance applies molding technology. The general process for the molding technology is as follows:
After the solid silicone rubber material is mixed through the mixing mill, a mixed film is cut, using a cutting machine, into a size and width suitable for filling a mould cavity. The rubber with weight slightly greater than that of the product is weighted out. Then it is placed inside the mould cavity. The mould is installed on a pressure forming machine, then the pressure forming machine is turned on. The molding is formed under a certain temperature maintained for a duration of time. Finally, the cupping appliance is completed after demoulding. The molding possesses the following deficiencies: First, the production procedure includes rubber mixing, material mixing, material cutting, material weighting, material placing, mould installing, vulcanization moulding, demoulding, and trimming. The production procedure is complicated, time consuming and has low production efficiency. Second, the moulding method is rough and not meticulous, and has difficulty in avoiding bad quality of the product brought about from human operation in the process of moulding. Third, the demoulding is difficult. During the process of demoulding, the cupping appliance may easily be damaged. The damaged rate is high. At the same time, in the process of demoulding, the die needs to be dismounted, which wastes time and energy, and increases the labour force and lengthens the production time.